China Doll
by MissMandS
Summary: It was true; dwarves had a great appreciation for metals and gold. But he had grown to love flowers as well; something his family still struggled to understand. And he wishes now that he could tell her of his own love for flowers. But he knows the lass won't understand a word he says.
1. In the Garden

It's in Rivendell's garden that Bifur finds her. The hobbit sits on a bench, her head tilted back as she gazes at the sky. The smaller creature reminded him of the china dolls he'd seen before on the carts of merchants. Fragile looking with shiny, coppery brown curls; high cheekbones often flushed red. She really was a beautiful creature. But he silently worried for her. It sometimes seemed that the slightest breeze could knock her over. But she promised the company that hobbits were hardy creatures and she could be fine. Still Bifur worried for her. He didn't miss the way she shivered at night, clutching her blanket tightly. There were some nights she didn't talk, preferring instead to stare at the fire flickering. She often spoke of home and how badly she missed her dear Bag End. She rarely spoke to him, preferring the company of his hatted cousin—but he didn't blame her. The ax embedded in his head was scary enough to other dwarves. But to a hobbit, a gentle creature that enjoyed the comforts of home it must have been downright horrifying. But he lived for the rare moments she glanced his direction. He stands now, his heart pounding in his throat as Bilba once more glances his way. She gives him a light smile, patting the spot next to her.

"Hello mister Bifur," Her smile widening as she gestures towards the garden. "I was just about to take a walk around the garden. Would you care to join me?" Bifur's heart soars as he nods vigorously; offering her his arm. She accepts it with a light blush and once again, he's reminded of a china doll. Her appreciation for the flowers was obvious as they strolled slowly. Bilba paused several times to smell each flower, sighing gently afterwards. When she catches Bifur looking at her, she flushes, giggling behind a cupped hand.

"Hobbits have a love for all things that grow," Her face takes on a glow though her chocolate eyes darken with sadness. "My mother loved to garden. I would sometimes spend hours outside with her, just watching her garden and learning from her." Bifur had grown an appreciation for flowers after his accident. It was true; dwarves had a great appreciation for metals and gold. But he had grown to love flowers as well; something his family still struggled to understand. And he wishes now that he could tell her of his own love for flowers. But he knows the lass won't understand a word he says.

"Bofur, told me," Bifur's pulled from his sulking by the hobbit's gentle tone. "About the ax—said it was done by an Orc?" Bifur nods, gesturing towards the ax in his head. Her face becomes concerned, her eyebrows furrowing as she stares up at him. "Does it—does it hurt?" There was some days he suffered from headaches, searing pain that nearly blinded him. But he couldn't stand the idea of putting a frown on Bilba's face. He shakes his head, giving her a smile from beneath his beard. She pauses, her lips pursed as she stares at him. A look of realization comes to her face and she holds up a hand; a bright look on her face.

"Wait here, please!" She requests, turning and running down the path. She disappears among the flowers, leaving Bifur confused. He stands dutifully waiting for her to return. When Bilba does return, she's weaving a small flower crown with a determined look on her face. Her tongue sticks out with determination as she focuses on her task. Bilba sighs with relief, staring at the finished product. She stops in front of Bifur, a shy smile on her face.

"I noticed these peony's in the garden earlier," She flushes brighter as she stares up at him, ducking her head. "They mean healing—may I?" Bilba gestures for him to lean down and Bifur does so dutifully. Bilba puts the flower crown atop his head with great care, minding the ax. When she's satisfied with her work she steps back; an enormous smile plastered on her face. "Thank you, mister Bifur." Bilba hesitates as she leans up on her tip toes, gently kissing his cheek. Giving him a final smile; she whispers a goodbye as she moves down the path. Bifur waits until she's gone before he lifts his hand to his cheek, a dazed smile on his face.

* * *

I really love Female Bilbo and I ship Bilbo with really almost everyone. So I decided to do a series of one shots with a female Bilbo paired with a different dwarf for each series. Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to their respectful owners.


	2. The Meaning of Deer

Thank you so much to mistsnight; EquusGold; Candygrrl20; Littlenori; fairyprincess91; XXRawrXX; Rosa Cotton; Schizophrenic-unicorn and EverydayMagic17 for the follows and favorites. If I didn't say so in the first part, I will now. China Doll; Afternoon Tea and all the others are just series of one shots of the various company members with fem!Bilbo. I'll put ratings for the specific chapter and if I changed anything.

Rating: G.

AU: Hospital; modern day.

* * *

The same nurse comes to his room every Wednesday afternoon, at three o' clock. The nurse is petite with sandy blonde curls, illuminated beneath the glow of the hospital lights. She always wears light, cheerful scrubs. But the nurse, Bifur notices never quite looks happy. She smiles at him when she looks at him but it never really reaches her eyes. The first day she came into his room, he waited for the startled look; the jump; the grimace that came from even the most seasoned of nurses when they saw him. But the moment the petite nurse stepped through the door, her smile was in place as she shuffled about the room; her footsteps light and easy.

"Nurse Bilba Baggins," She introduced herself as she checked the dressings around his head. "I'll be replacing nurse Gamgee while she's on maternity leave. She told me that you were in a car accident; hit your forehead." Bifur nods, not trusting himself to not stutter over his words. He had talked since the accident—tried was more like it. The doctors had told him that he was lucky to be alive and would be left with only a nasty scar that would fade over time. But the stutter and the memory loss would be a permanent reminder. Bilba's fingers are quick and light as she cleans the sight; humming to herself as she does so. When finished, she leaves as quickly as she comes, the footsteps light and easy but the smile still not reaching her eyes.

When his cousins come to visit him, Bofur slips him a carving knife and some wood with a wink. And Bombur always has something from his restaurant. Always, the gifts are hidden form the nurses who get onto him about these forbidden items. But it's on Ms. Bilba's Baggins shift that he forgets to put the carving in progress away. He doesn't notice when she slips deftly into the room; pulling a chair up beside him.

"What is that you're making?" Bilba whispers, resting her elbows on her knees. Bifur nearly jumped and prepared to hide the carving away from her. But he stopped when he realized she was not in the process of scolding him and demanding he 'put those things away right now' as nurse Bracegirdle had before. She was watching him with curiosity; hazel eyes half lidded. Bifur slowly uncurled his hand from around the carving, holding it out towards her. It was by far the worst carving he had ever done. His hands had shaken for most of it and he'd silently cursed the IV that had limited his movements. But the deer is there even with the awkward; jagged and broken areas where his hands shook too badly.

"A—a—de—deer," Bifur stutters; wincing at his stuttering. "I—ca—ca—carve." He holds out the offered carving and watches as she flips it over in her hand, observing it carefully.

"Do you know what the meaning of deer is as spirit animals?" Bilba asks him, flipping the deer over in her hands. "Gentleness; innocence; sensitive and they're given the ability to change course with grace despite obstacles." She goes to give the carving back just to be stopped by Bifur; his hand carefully wrapping hers around the deer. Bilba objects of course, trying in vain to give it back to Bifur. He refuses with a gentle headshake each time; finally stuttering out that it's a gift. And when his hand lingers on Bilba's she doesn't pull away, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

Over the duration of his recovery, his carvings slowly become more and more steady. There are less broken, jagged carvings. Fewer carvings are discarded as destroyed, ruined. The ones the he deems are ruined are always taken by Bilba; her gentle hands caressing the rough edges. Always the animals' meanings are explained by Bilba and Bifur listens intently. She comes by every Wednesday faithfully and after a while; the smile begins reaching her hazel eyes Bifur notices and they seem to illuminate the dim hospital room. So perhaps that is why it seems so dull when it is no Bilba but Bell Gamgee; her previously swollen baby bump replaced by a now flattened stomach.

"Good to see you again Bifur," Bell greets him with a smile; checking his dressings. "You'll be happy to hear that you've only a week left with us."

"Wh—where is Bil—Bilba?" Bifur looks to the door, hoping that at any moment she's bustle through the door on her light, easy steps.

"Oh, well she was only working this floor since I was on maternity leave and we were short staffed. The rest of the time she's on a different floor," Bell's face softens as she turns to look at him. "But she works at the same time every Wednesday; three on the dot. She always shows up in her office though about two thirty." Bifur can't be sure but swears that the nurse winks at him as she walks out of the room.

Bifur catches Bilba a week later on the way to her office. When they get to the door, Bilba hesitates, her cheeks flushed. When she opens the door, it takes Bifur's eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Wooden animal carvings decorate every corner of her office. Bifur reaches into his pocket, silently slipping the completed deer into her hand. This one's perfect: smooth without jagged edges or corners; his hands didn't shake as he carved and for once, the IV didn't get in the way. Bilba takes the deer with a soft smile, slipping her fingers between his as she sets the deer beside the first one he carved.


	3. Brave

Thank you so much to She-Elf4; aliena wyvern; SineNominae; GeekatHeart21; PotterheadWhovian; tlflover2.0; Steelrider, silver7612 and cuzimaw3som317 for the follows and favorites.

Rating: T

Warning: Past non graphic attempted rape/non con.

* * *

It's at Beorn's, over mugs of mead and honeyed bread that the talk turns to parents. Fili and Kili speak of a fierce dwarrowdam, Thorin adding in his own stories of his sister. The others all have stories of their own, their parents fierce, protective beings who taught them all their skills. This turns to the talk of training and first kills. It's during this time Bella slips out, mead abandoned. Bifur watches worriedly, his gaze focused on the half full mug. Beside him, Bombur follows his gaze and looks on guiltily.

"Perhaps our tales were a bit too gruesome for our burglar." Bombur says quietly, shaking his head. Bofur nods his agreement, looking a bit ashamed as he stares down into his own mug.

"Aye, perhaps we should go see if she's okay." Bofur agrees. The Ur family slips out after their burglar who sits outside the house, her pipe between her teeth. Bifur takes a seat next to her, signing worriedly as Bofur nods. "He'd like to know if you're okay lass, we'd all like to." Bella's gaze is thoughtful as she blows smoke into the night air.

"Hobbits are gentle creatures," Bella says as she sticks the pipe back between her teeth. "I always believed that we would never raise a sword, ax or otherwise to someone else. I raised my sword to a goblin and killed it. But that was not my first experience with danger." The Ur's sit silent as Bella lowers her pipe, sighing and rubbing a hand over her face. Bifur pats her gently on the arm, an encouragement.

"I was only a tween and it was under the Party Tree. There was another hobbit I'd been interested in for a while but it had never been anything more than passing glances or shy hellos. I finally got my chance to dance and talk to him that night. Towards the end of the night, he pulled me away from the others. We started kissing," Bella winces and her grip on her pipe tightens. "I tried going back to the party after a little bit. I was worried someone was going to come look for us, see us and that was the last thing I wanted. But he wouldn't let me go back. He started trying to get under my skirt and into my blouse—ripped the buttons off my blouse." Bella's eyes are foggy as she reaches up, running her hands over the buttons of her waistcoat.

"I kept saying no, no and trying to get away," Bella continues, wincing. "But he wouldn't let go of me and I wished at that moment for all feeling to leave me," She pauses, taking a long, soothing drag from her pipe. "Do you recall how I said hobbits are gentle creatures?" The family nods and Bella's lips quirk in a strange smile.

"I'd never seen my mother raise a fist before until that night. She knocked him off me and kept hitting him over and over. The words that came from her mouth—I thought she was she going to kill him."

"I hope she did." Bofur growls furiously.

"My mother didn't kill him though she didn't stop until his nose broke," Bella says. "She got off him and told him did he ever come near me again, she would personally see to it that he was ripped apart, piece by piece."

"Did anyone else ever find out?" Bombur asks, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears. Bella shrugs and sighs, offering the plump dwarf a soft smile.

"Can't say I know," Bella admits. "Hobbits are rather gossipy creatures and you all are nearly as bad. If they knew, my mother silenced all the rumors they tried to spread."

"It sounds like your mother was a wonderful lady." Bombur says as he stands, a smile on his face. Bofur follows suit, leaving Bifur and Bella alone outside. He returns shortly, handing Bella her mug of mead and Bifur his carving knife and a block of wood.

"I'll keep the gossips at bay," Bofur promises with a wink as he closes the door. Bella smiles gratefully, taking a long drink of mead as Bifur begins carving. Bifur stops his cousin before the door closes, signing almost nervously as he glances towards Bella. "Say lass," Bofur says, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Would you look at Bifur please?" Bella does as he asks and watches as Bifur slowly signs something, his dark eyes on hers.

"What's that mean?" Bella asks, her eyes still on Bifur's.

"Mother and brave." Bofur says. Bella doesn't try to stop the tears as she leans forward, wrapping Bifur in a hug. Bofur smiles as he steps back inside, closing the door with a quiet click.


	4. To be Happy

Thank you so much to A Midnight Muse, cococamper, Percabeth Jackson, The Cajun Phoenix and MagicalMercenary for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated! I meant to have this up yesterday. But I finished school, went to my friends to do hair and makeup for Fili and then went to my old high school so I could see my drama family and watch the show. Where the sound box guy hugged me and then grabbed my ass. So I very calmly shoved him into a wall and kicked him several times :3 then he texted me twice and sent me a Facebook message. So appreciate your authors today! And have a safe fun Halloween.

Rating: T

Warnings: None.

Post Battle of the Five Armies.

* * *

The Ur family is not sure what to expect when they knock on the door of Bag End. But then again they weren't sure what to expect from the start of the quest. They certainly hadn't expected Bifur to fall in love with their little burglar. Or for their little burglar to return his feelings. Bofur and Bombur had overseen the courtship and watched happily as their cousin found his one and became elated. But then the betrayal with the Arkenstone had happened and then the battle. When the Ur family finally came to they found all of their company was accounted for and okay. All except for Bilba who'd disappeared without a trace. The hobbit that Bifur had praised as heartwarming and as beautiful as the Arkenstone, his one had gone without a trace. And now the door is opening and their burglar is standing there before them once more.

Bilba looks paler than Bifur can ever remember her being. Her curls are messy and uncombed. Dark bags decorate the skin beneath her eyes and for a long moment she doesn't say anything. Finally she sighs and looks back down the hallway. She worries her lower lip before looking back at them.

"I'm very busy," Bilba mutters and gets ready to close the door. "I don't want any treasure. Thank you." Bofur sticks his foot in the door before she can close the door.

"We don't have any treasure," Bofur promises. "We need to talk with you—please."

"We'd like to apologize." Bombur says in his soft spoken voice. Bilba groans from somewhere behind the door and opens it once more. She looks at Bifur and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You may come in but you need to be quiet," Bilba begs. "Please just—no singing, no throwing dishes, nothing loud."

"Aye lass," Bofur promises as he steps inside. "Nothing loud." Bombur and Bifur follow after him. Bifur pauses as his cousins move towards the living room. They look at each other silently, assessing. The courting braids still there he notices among the curls. It's the only piece of hair that appears to be well cared for. But she looks worse than she's ever been. Neither of them speaks or moves until finally Bilba sighs and gestures for him to follow after her.

"If you aren't here to apologize then what are you here for?" Bilba asks and sinks into an arm chair with a sigh. The Ur family shares a concerned look and Bofur clears his throat.

"We're here to apologize," Bofur says and bows his head. "When everything happened with the Arkenstone we were under the influence of the gold sickness and—we betrayed you too."

"I was only trying to save you," Bilba's voice is barely a whisper. "I didn't want to lose anyone. Especially none of you."

"You don't look well Bilba," Bombur worries. "Are you suffering from nightmares? Are you eating? I can make you something now."

"I'm eating fine Bombur," Bilba promises and motions for him to sit down. "I don't sleep very much but I don't suffer from nightmares. Going on an adventure made me quite the outcast here and to return the way I did made things even worse."

"Return the way you did?" Bofur's lips quirk up in a smile. "Did you return riding the back of a dragon?" Bilba's lips barely twitch as she stands and excuses herself.

"Wait here please." She leaves the room and her shoulders are more hunched than before. The Ur family sits and exchanges worried looks. Bilba's footsteps disappear down the hallway. When her footsteps return she's whispering softly, her voice nearly inaudible. She steps around the corner with a child in her arms. Their face is buried face into Bilba's neck giving them a view of the back of his head. They've got a headful of inky black curls which Bilba runs her fingers through. Their feet are bare like Bilba's with a light dusting of hair across the top of them.

"This is my," Bilba hesitates and her eyes dart towards Bifur. She closes her eyes and takes a long shaky breath. "Our son. This is our son." The words hits Bifur like a lightning bolt and he stands up sharply. Bilba holds up a hand and shakes her head vigorously.

"We wouldn't hurt him," Bofur's eyebrows furrow. "None of us would dream of it especially not Bifur."

"It's not that," Bilba sighs. "Bungo is scared of strangers. He's different than the other children here in the Shire. He's three and hasn't spoken a word since his birth."

"But you love him don't ye?" Bofur asks and Bifur can hear the worry creeping into his tone.

"I love him more than anything else in this world," Bilba smiles. "When he was born Gandalf told me how blessed Bungo was to have me as a mother. But it's me who's blessed to have him as my son." She looks hesitant as she sits down on the floor and sets Bungo down to face them. His face is an exact copy of Bifur's the only things missing the axe in the forehead and his eye color. He stares uncertainly at these new visitors and clings to Bilba's hand as she sits down beside him.

"Hi Bungo," Bofur says in possibly the quietest voice Bifur's ever heard him use. "I'm yer uncle Bofur," He holds out a hand that Bungo stares at and ignores, climbing back into Bilba's lap and burying his face into her neck. "That's okay. We'll be friends eventually." Bofur promises.

Bungo doesn't approach Bifur, Bofur or Bombur. He clings to Bilba's side and is content to stay with her. They don't hear him say a word, giggle or laugh. When he smiles though it seems to light up the room though he only smiles at Bilba. The Ur family's attempts to make him smile are met with blank stares until he turns his face back into his mother's skirts.

The first time they witness a tantrum none of Ur's are quite sure what's happened. They're all sitting in the front yard. Bifur and Bofur are carving, Bilba smoking and talking with Bombur about recipes when the screaming starts. And then a red faced woman is dragging Bungo up the hill by the ear and another curly haired hobbit child by the arm.

"Hello Lobelia," Bilba says and narrows her eyes. "Let go." Lobelia huffs but lets go of Bungo's ear who runs back to Bilba.

"Your child attacked my poor Lotho!" Lobelia screeches. "Look at his poor nose!" And indeed the other child's nose is in a sorry state. Bilba doesn't look all that sorry though as she stands up and takes Bungo's hand.

"I'm sure that whatever your son did he deserved it." Bilba says cooly as she turns and walks back into Bag End. It's not the first time Bungo has attacked another child they find out. They make fun of him knowing he can't speak up, can't stand up for himself. And when he does it results in bruises and today a broken nose. Bifur is no stranger to this. He's been on the receiving end of children's cruelty before when they think he can't understand their harsh words. The night after the fight when they're all sitting around together and Bifur's the one to speak.

"My fault," Bifur grunts and gestures at the axe in his head. "Not all here—Bungo can't talk…My fault."

"Oh, no, no," Bofur shakes his head. "Don't ye say that. It's not your fault." Bofur promises him and Bombur shakes his head in agreement.

"It's nobody's fault," Bilba promises quietly and comes to sit by him. She gently lays her hand over his and squeezes. "Whatever's afflicting Bungo I don't know. All we can do is try to help him speak." So Bifur does.

When Bungo sits outside and waits for Bilba to return from the market Bifur sits with him and carves. Bungo watches fascinated for days until finally Bifur hands him the now completed toy. Bungo doesn't speak though he does carefully bump his forehead against Bifur's arm before running off with the toy. Bungo joins him day after day, moving closer and closer until eventually he sits down in Bifur's lap, tracing the contours of the toy.

It's on a day when it's raining and fat drops slip down the window that each of them is trapped inside Bag End that Bungo speaks. Bofur sits carving while Bombur naps. Bifur and Bilba sit by each, Bifur teaching her some new Khuzdul. Bungo stands at the window, watching the rain slip down the window with his toy clutched in his hand. As Bilba stumbles over a word she starts giggling and shaking her head, clapping a hand over her mouth as she snorts. Bifur shakes his head, a small smile on his face as teases her. They suddenly find themselves with a lapful of dwobbit as Bungo clambers onto the couch, clutching their arms. One word keeps falling from his lips.

"Happy." Bungo gasps and settles between them, a beaming smile on his face. "Happy." Bungo squeals.


	5. Ori's Observations

Thank you so much to 1; arabrabM; Charlie Chaos; hiddenshade knownwitch; CrazyFanGirl18; AvengersGirl18; LazyGirl2013; Beau Noir; AnimeFanBree; Chile of Darkness; IvyLeStrange; potter-granger-mad; RainbowsMakeMeSmile and everHermione for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Fem!Ori

Bilbo/Fem!Bifur

* * *

If anyone in the company ever truly paid attention to Ori they would notice that her gaze lingered on Bilbo and Bifur. She had stared at the hobbit shortly after he joined them on their quest. At first it was out of fascination. Over his curly hair, his big feet and the lack of facial hair. Ori stared at Bilbo and wondered many times if he would be willingly to answer her questions about his culture and all about hobbits.

Bifur, she didn't stare because of the axe embedded in her forehead. Nor did she stare because of the strange habits that Bifur had. She stared because she began to notice that the other dwarrowdam stared at Bilbo. Bifur watched Bilbo in the mornings while he still slept in his bedroll, while he ate his breakfast and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Bifur watched him during the days when Bilbo sat atop his pony, shifting uncomfortably. She watched at night when Bilbo collapsed on his bedroll, eyes half lidded. Ori didn't comment though as she didn't want to be rude. So instead she sat back and stared. She waited for Bifur to make her move, to show even the slightest advance on their burglar. But when Bifur didn't and remained afar watching Ori decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

As the company makes camp Ori plops down next to Bilbo. The hobbit gives her a hesitant smile, his knees drawn up to his chest as he stares into the fire. Ori feels a small twinge of guilt, wondering if the hobbit is really that scared of them. It doesn't help she realizes that the princes have ridiculed and poked fun at Bilbo every chance they get. As she sees the princes approaching them Ori throws them a fierce glare that has the brothers backing away together.

"So Bilbo," Ori says as the princes move out of earshot. "Do you have a lass at home? Or a lad perhaps?" Bilbo doesn't answer at first, his brow furrowing as he continues staring into the fire. Ori bites her lips as she realizes that the others are listening in, their eyes all glued onto the burglar.

"I wouldn't say that I have a lass or lad. If anything I have my mother. After my father died she went through a period of mourning and I nearly lost her too. Without him she just seemed to wilt away more and more. If I didn't remind her to eat, drink, bathe or go to bed she wouldn't. I assumed my role as caretaker one day and she steadily began to get better."

"She's not….Fully healed and I don't suspect that she'll ever be. But as long as there's a smile on her face or I hear her laugh, that's all I need. I'd rather be a bachelor until the end of all my days than pick some lad or lass over my mother." The camp is silent as the dwarves all watch Bilbo. Across the fire Bifur signs and nudges Bofur to translate for her.

"So yer mother…She's alive then?" Bofur asks then winces as several hands fly to smack him over the back of his head at his lack of tact.

"Oh yes. She wasn't home that night you all raided my pantry. She was needed elsewhere, helping some midwives with the birth of twins. She came back long after you'd all left and actually laughed when I told her what happened. She threatened to make me have tea with Lobelia Sackville-Baggins did I not run after you all." Bilbo smiles as he says this, lowering his knees from his chest.

"I knew that I could count on your mother." Gandalf winks at Bilbo, a twinkle in his blue eyes as Bilbo huffs.

"You've not had tea with that miserable cow Gandalf."

"Now Bilbo what would your mother say could she hear you speak right now?"

"She would agree with me. When she tried to claim we were courting my mother threw a bowl at her and screamed he's not courting you, you miserable cow." Bilbo says dryly, earning laughs from the company.

"Your amad sounds wonderful." Ori says.

"Yes, she is." Bilbo says, his smile growing softer. There's no more talk of mothers or of courting that night but as she heads to her bedroll Ori sees Bifur signing thank you. Ori merely nods, a grin plastered to her face as she slips into her bedroll.

It continues after that. Ori rides alongside Bilbo, asking him for stories of his childhood and to tell her about hobbit courting traditions. If Ori hears the startled snorts of the ponies and cursing from the others as Bifur shoves her pony to walk behind her and Bilbo she only smiles. At night Bilbo sits between Ori and Bifur, telling them of hobbit culture and sharing stories with them of his life in the Shire. And at night Bifur carves, her eyes flickering towards Bilbo. The carving is nearly completed when they get to Rivendell. But they don't plan on Bilbo being knocked unconscious as they slide into the passage.

* * *

Ori worries her lower lip, looking between Bifur and the healing ward door. Bilbo had been taken away by their host as soon as he'd arrived back. While everyone else was enjoying dinner Ori had followed after Bifur, waiting for any news on Bilbo. As the door opens both of them jump up, nearly knocking their host back.

"Is he okay?" Ori demands.

"He will have a headache for a while when he wakes up. But he'll be okay. Visitors are welcome." Elrond nods towards the room. Ori and Bifur scurry past him, rushing into the room where Bilbo lies. They stop short though when they notice the woman sitting by his bed. A hobbit woman with long, dark curls hanging down her back. Ori and Bifur share a look, unsure if they should continue in or leave.

"Oh, don't leave on my account. Belladonna Baggins." The woman turns and gives them a smile.

"Oh, you're Bilbo's mother!" Ori cries.

"What horror stories has my son told you about me?" Belladonna laughs.

"Oh, no horror stories at all. I asked him if he was courting anyone and then he told us that he had you."

"I'm a bit excited to see his face when he wakes up. I'm not dead yet and sitting at home seemed a bit dull. So I took it upon myself to visit Rivendell."

"How did you get here before us?" Ori asks then blushes. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"A group of one travels faster than a group of fourteen. And I know some shortcuts." She smiles at Ori and again, Ori feels a blush creeping up her cheeks. Bifur nudges her, holding out the carving.

"Oh, this is Bifur," Ori nods towards the piebald dwarf. "She made this for Bilbo." Ori says proudly, a beaming smile on her face as Belladonna takes the carving of the hobbit.

"My son will love this." Belladonna praises, running her fingers over the contours. "He'll love you." Bifur's cheeks pinken beneath her beard. From Bilbo comes a small groan, his head tilting back and forth.

"Bifur…" Bilbo mutters. Belladonna grins, handing the carving over to Bifur and winking at her as she stands. She wraps an arm around Ori's waist, guiding her out of the room.

"I do believe dinner has been served." Belladonna says. Ori can only nod and try to ignore the feeling of Belladonna's hand on the curve of her waist.


End file.
